


Jealousy

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, F/M, M/M, Smoking, Stridercest - Freeform, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave doesn't like seeing his Bro with anybody else. Imported from FF.net and heavily reworked. Multi-chapter Stridercest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

"D-Dirk..." Dave moaned as his brother's hands gripped his hips. Dirk leaned in close and covered Dave's neck with soft kisses, smirking as his head fell back in submission. The kisses became firmer, slowly giving way to teeth and tongue and-

Dave groaned as his alarm clock beeped vulgarly, the sound piercing through his dream and bringing him back to reality. He hated weekdays. He stared up at the ceiling, allowing the sound to bring him out of his grogginess. He sighed and looked down at his erection, and at the time on the clock, he guessed he had time to-  
"Shut that fucking thing up!" Dave heard his brother's voice through the wall, muffled but recognisable. He hit the button on his alarm, moved up into a seated position and rubbed his hands over his face. He reached in a drawer for a cigarette he had stolen from his brother's packet last night, and made his way out to the bathroom.

Dirk rolled over in his bed, his arm falling onto- flesh? He opened his eyes cautiously to seethe back of a blonde woman's head. He lifted the covers slightly and peeked underneath to see she was completely naked. He smirked to himself, shuffling closer and wrapped an arm around her waist. She smiled and hummed in approval, slender fingers stroking his forearm.  
"Morning, beautiful." he murmured against her neck, rolling his hips against her backside.  
"Morning, Dirk, I see you're an early riser!" She giggled. 'Shit, what was her name? Rhonda?Rosie...?'  
"Only when with someone as beautiful as you, Ruby...?" He bit his lip, praying he'd remembered her name, but winced as she stiffened.  
"Wow, you've forgotten my name already, and I've not even left your bed yet. I think it's time I went." Dirk sighed and rolled over, allowing her to climb out of his bed and get dressed. He watched her pulling her skirt up her hips, applying her lipstick in his mirror, and leaving his bedroom. He mentally groaned. He waited to hear the front door slam shut before he got up himself, running a hand through his messy hair. He adjusted his boxers and padded out to the bathroom, rattling the doorknob when he found the door locked.  
"Hurry your ass up, Dave, I need a piss." He went downstairs, yawning, and entered the kitchen, opened the fridge and scratched at the back of his neck. He pulled out some bacon, and started frying it up. He reached in the pocket of his jacket, hanging on the door, and pulled out his packet of Lucky Strikes. He lit one up and opened the kitchen window, shivering as the cold breeze brought up goosebumps across his exposed skin. He didn't hear Dave entering the kitchen over the sizzling of the bacon.  
"Hey, bro, who's Roxy?" Dirk looked over his shoulder.  
"Hmm? How'd you know her name?"  
"It's written on the sitting room mirror in bright pink lipstick." Dirk was too smart not to notice the veiled annoyance in his words. He nodded slightly and began buttering bread."Well?" Dave asked.  
"Well, what?"  
"Who is she?"  
"Nobody important. Met her last night, I guess."  
"You guess? You fucking guess? Bro she could have been anyone! A murderer, a psychopath, a paedophile? She could have done anything, to either of us!"  
"Like she'd want anything to do with your skinny ass. In your dreams, little man." Dirk laughed, and his younger brother turned bright red.  
"That's not what I meant and you know it, you prick. I'm serious, you know." Dave folded his arms across his bare chest indignantly. Dirk sighed, and plated up the bacon sandwiches. He passed one across to Dave, sniffing as he got closer  
"Have you been smoking?" Dirk asked, furrowing his brow. Dave froze, and Dirk shook his head. "Go get ready for school, we'll talk about this later, I gotta get to work."

Dave made his way up to his bedroom again, trying to block out mental images of what his brother and 'Roxy' had gotten up to last night. He knew his bro liked it rough; he'd once or twice heard the rattling of chains or the crack of a whip through the thin plaster walls of their apartment. Those were the nights he'd lie awake, fuming that his brother was touching somebody else, and masturbating furiously at the thought of his brother using that whip on him.Dave was snapped out of his reverie by his iPhone buzzing on his bedside table, alerting him to a text message. He opened it, to see it was from his best friend, John.  
"Hey Dave, I'm waiting outside. Put some clothes on if you're gonna stand right by the window." Dave grinned to himself and grabbed a shirt from a hanger on his door. He left his bedroom just in time to see his brother turn on the shower through a crack in the bathroom door. Dave bit his lip but tore himself away, he really had to go.

Dirk barely registered the sound of Dave thudding down the stairs and out the front door as he stood in the shower, letting the scalding water cascade over his body and wash away the remnants of the previous night. He wasn't even sure as to what time he got in, nevermind when or where he met that 'Roxy' chick. He didn't even remember the sex. He shook his head,disappointed with himself for drinking so much, and grabbed the shower gel off the window sill.

Thoroughly clean, Dirk stepped out onto the tile floor, roughly towelling his hair with one hand and opening the bathroom door with the other. Nobody was home, and he didn't bother to dress.He was proud of the body he worked so hard to get, proud of every burn and scar, every piercing and cleverly hidden tattoo. He shivered as a breeze rolled past him, his wet skin making it so much colder. Looking round, he noticed Dave's window open, and sighed. He wrapped the towel round his waist and crossed the threshold into his room, stepping over t-shirts and empty apple juice bottles as he went. It was when his toe hit something that jingled that he looked down.  
"What the...?" He furrowed his brow as he picked up the object. Yeah. He and Dave were definitely going to talk tonight.

Dave went through his school day on auto-pilot, slightly frustrated that he didn't get his early-morning release. John chattered in his ear incessantly, something about the latest prank he pulled on his dad. He smiled where was necessary, laughed and nodded through the day until the bell rang and he got to leave. As his beat-up converse hit the sidewalk, he looked up at the skyline.Even from here, he could see the heights of Strider Apartments. His bro was crazy rich and owned the whole joint; but that was a secret. Dave didn't want anyone at school knowing, he liked the way he was now. Invisible. He was cool within his group of friends, but relatively unknown on the bigger scale, and that was fine by him. He was so lost in his reverie, he didn't notice the toned, polo shirted torso he nearly walked into. Dave stepped back, apologetic shock across his face, before his stomach dropped as he stared into those expressionless shades. His bro looked cool and composed in the unforgiving Texan heat, his baseball cap casting shadow over the top half of his face, leaving the small amount of blonde stubble clouding his chin to glimmer. Dave felt his stomach swirl, Bro never came to meet him after school. Either they were celebrating, or Dave had fucked up. Real bad.  
"Hey kiddo, thought you might want to grab some pizza after school." Dirk's face remained expressionless as he said this, his lips set in a hard line. Dave gulped. He'd really fucked up.  
"I'm not really all that hungry, man, but you go ahead. I'll meet you back at the-" Dave was cut off by a large hand circling his bicep and guiding him towards a comfortably weather-worn pickup truck.  
"Get in." Dirk's voice was calm, but Dave knew he was mad. He trembled slightly, sliding into the seat and placing his rucksack on his lap. He stared down at it as Dirk drove, fiddling with the zip. "I went in your room today." Dave froze. His mind raced, thinking of a million different things he could have seen. He decided to stay quiet, and gauge how bad the situation with. The awkward silence said it was grave. Dave cleared his throat.  
"Y-yeah? How come?"  
"Shutting a window. You normally remember to do that yourself. But that's not the issue here."  
"Well, what is? You're worrying me here, man." Dave tried to laugh, but trailed off into nothingness as his bro didn't twitch.  
"I found something in your room. Something that should have been in my room. Something that went missing a while ago. Do you know what that something might be?" Dave swore his heart stopped beating for a moment. Dread filled him; he knew exactly what he was talking about. He meant the handcuffs, oh God, he meant the riding crop, or did he mean the-  
"Dave, if you're gonna fucking smoke, buy your own cigarettes, man. And did you really think I wouldn't wonder where my Zippo went? Jesus, you're a Strider, you're smarter than that."Dave could have cried. Relief washed over him, his hands shook with the aftermath of adrenaline. "Well?"  
"I'm sorry, man, I didn't realise. I'll get it back to you."  
"No need, I already took it. You ain't getting away with this, kiddo. We're getting pizza and then we're gonna strife, you hear me? Takin' my Zippo, shit's engraved kid, you think I wouldn't miss it?" Dirk shook his head as he reached across to the passenger side glove box. Dave held his breath as he brushed against his legs, praying to God that his raging teenage hormones wouldn't make him pop a boner at this most inopportune of moments. He exhaled in a rush as Dirk straightened up, a box of cigarettes in his gloved hand. He opened it and shook one out, holding it between his lips. "You want one?" Dirk asked, holding the box out to Dave. He took one between his fingertips, leaning forwards to light it from the Zippo in his brother's hand. He wound down the window and they both smoked in silence.

The pizza was everything Dave hoped it would be; greasy and nauseating. He and Dirk ate slice after slice, alternating between eating and playing Xbox with each other. Dirk loved these times, bonding with his lil bro. It was the only real time they spent together anymore. Dave was growing up, and it kinda upset him. He missed the days that Dave wore ironic anime shades, and laughed at his smuppet pranks. He felt as though Dave was growing distant from him, and as such, Dirk appreciated their 'bro time'. He'd never let the kid know this of course. That'd be ridiculous. He just enjoyed the night, and didn't notice the time passing until Dave started snoring on the arm of the sofa. Dirk chuckled to himself, and spread a blanket over his sleeping form.  
"Night, kiddo." He murmured, switching off the TV and the lights.


End file.
